


The Truth of Us

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	The Truth of Us

Where you are  
I am dead  
My words long lost  
My body dust and gone  
There is no one  
To tell the tale of us  
The truth of us  
But you  
So tell them  
How we burned like the sun  
Eclipsed the moon  
And how  
By impossible fortune  
We fled this weary world  
Of mortal men  
To soar among the stars


End file.
